counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
HE Grenade
| Entity = weapon_hegrenade }} The High Explosive '('HE)' grenade' is a type of grenade available in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Players can hold only one HE grenade at a time, excluding in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, where they may hold three at once. Overview The HE grenade is essentially a capsule filled with explosives that will detonate alayer will receive. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, doo Getting hit by a flying grenade in Source and Global Offensive deals a small amount of damage.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=SnMwffT14BY Properties Advantages * High damage * Wide damage area, capable of damaging multiple opponents ** Useful to damage enemies moving in groups or to clear rooms * The explosion can penetrate through walls (Goldsrc Counter-Strike games only) * Price is cheaper than the Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist exclusive firebombs * Can finish off wounded enemies without the need to be in close proximity Disadvantages * Creates attention * Easily avoidable (unless the intended target(s) are clustered together in tight spaces) * Depending on distance of targets from the grenade, it may not even do that much damage in some cases * An improperly thrown HE grenade can harm/kill teammates, the player, and even the hostages * Excluding Condition Zero, it is impossible for an enemy player with full health to be killed with a single grenade blast even if the enemy has no armor. Gameplay Tactics * Rounding corners in order to throw a grenade is a great way to get killed. While grenades are one of the most useful tools in the game, they can be a huge liability if used incorrectly. You are almost completely defenseless when you have the grenade equipped, so practice bouncing grenades and throwing them them over cover. Generally speaking, you should only throw a grenade from an exposed position when you know for a fact that the enemy can't get line-of-sight in time (early in the round, or you know from the mini-map and team communication). * The HE grenade is great for softening enemies, finishing off wounded assailants, or deter ambushers. ** A much frowned-upon tactic called "grenade spamming" is to stand in a buy zone and throw grenades at any place the enemy may come from, then buy a new grenade and throw it again. The result is a rain of grenades that doesn't stop until the player runs out of money to buy the grenades, or the buy time ends. When friendly-fire is off, the grenade can still injure or kill the player if mis-thrown, but it won't injure the player's teammates. This tactic is most effective in very small maps, however the player may be votekicked or automatically banned on some servers. Most of time however, servers will prevent this by reducing the buy time to just a couple of seconds, often the equivalent of freeze time. * A great way to effectively use a HE grenade is to keep it until after a few people have been killed after a rush. By this time, enemies will be settling into camping spots and will have taken at least some damage. Toss a grenade at a known camping spot, and the player will usually kill or flush out and damage a target. ** Moreover, some players will refrain themselves from using HE grenades at the beginning of the round. Instead, they may use it at later periods especially when enemies have taken damage. ** It is great for finishing off wounded but well covered enemies from a distance rather than risking the player's life to finish off directly (especially if they have a shotgun or an automatic weapon at close quarters, or if the enemy survived from a shot of the Scout or the SSG 08). * Late round, the HE grenade can be used as a decoy of sorts. Throwing an HE across the map may encourage enemy players to abandon their position, believing that you are clearing an area you intend to bypass. * HE grenades are also useful in combination with a smoke grenade at the start of the round. Enemies willing to go through the smoke will be unable to see the player toss an HE grenade, making it easier for the player's teammates to pick them off as they come through. This may not work every time as they still can hear grenade bouncing around. * The HE grenade weapon can be devastating if thrown at a large group of enemies at the start of a map, preferably if the group is in a tight area. If a player and his teammates throw a volley of grenades into an enemy rush at the same time, it can severely injure and potentially kill at least one enemy. A volley is especially effective on the first round in competitive play, as the enemy is likely to have no armor. ** This is particularly true against terrorists, as many CT players prefer to buy kevlar because of the extreme effectiveness of the CT's default pistols in delivering fatal headshots against un-helmeted opponents, even at range. ** Practice timing, positioning and angle. Ideally, your grenade(s) will explode at head level, without bouncing, in the middle of the enemy team just as they rush a corner. * Depending on where the HE grenade has been thrown, the health of targets, and if they have kevlar, it will normally take at least two HE grenades to eliminate enemies. Since players can only hold one, be sure to cooperate with team members to have an easier time in engaging assailants. * If the player is out in the open and has been spotted, using an HE grenade can distract the enemies and allow the player to escape. * Take advantage of physics when using grenades! Be sure to practice aiming at specified angles to understand how the grenade bounced, otherwise the grenade may return and hit the player or the player's teammates. * If the enemy is weakened from a player's weapon but has the player pinned down, use an HE grenade to flush the enemy out. An example is a camper who was shot by a Schmidt Scout/SSG 08, which will make him very vulnerable to HE grenade. ** Alternatively, the HE grenade can be used to take out campers or force them to leave their hiding spots. * In older versions of Counter-Strike, ''HE Grenades can instantly kill hostages if the grenade lands directly at them, be careful using them around them! * In early ''Counter-Strike games (prior to Source), the explosion of the HE grenade will "go" though walls and cover; this means a player will take damage even behind cover, as long as he is within the blast radius. Use extra caution while trying to use it in close quarters or/and if friendly fire is turned on. * In bomb-defusal maps, the attackers can throw some HE grenades to flush some defenders out first before rushing in, this tactic is most effective when the bomb zone is small and the defenders are already hurt. * In Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive, HE grenades can be thrown to scatter dropped weapons and grenades. This can be used to obtain a gun that cannot be easily reached due to gunfire or/and prevent the enemy from picking up weapons. * A direct hit with a HE grenade will deal 2 points of damage (1 with armor) and will slow their movement down for 3 seconds. If possible, try to make a direct hit on enemies which will make them unlikely to dodge the grenade explosion and inflict more damage. *Some doors in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive can be destroyed with the HE grenade. Destroying them can improve rushing capabilities (as players will not have to wait for a door to open completely). Be warned however, the opposing team may take advantage of this as well. *The dust caused by the explosion in Global Offensive can be used as an impromptu Smoke grenade, allowing a smoke grenade to be saved when passing through small but dangerous spots that usually requires a smoke grenade to safely pass (e.g. Mid Doors on Dust 2), saving it for more important uses. Counter-tactics * While an enemy is wielding an HE grenade, the enemy will be defenseless until throwing the grenade or switching to another weapon. ** Be careful and try to kill the enemy from afar. A primed grenade can still do damage after the enemy has been killed. * If the grenade is thrown towards the player, run and take cover, or rush the enemy. ** When running, switch to a knife or a lighter weapon to run faster. ** When timed correctly, jumping can also reduce the damage from a low thrown or stationary grenade. This is because the player hitbox that takes the maximum damage is positioned from the waist to above the head.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfejKsHX2zA&index=5&list=PLfwtcDG7LpxEwfuzCzIpoRDQOspP_KHzw ** The same goes for grenades exploding overhead, in which crouching will effectively reduce the damage inflicted in such a situation. ** Some enemies will throw the grenade and continue running allowing the player an opening to attack, especially if the enemy is targeting the wrong camping spot. *Avoid camping for too long in one spot, as enemy players may use HE grenade to flush the player out. * If the grenade is not visible, listen to the bouncing sound and vacate the area. * In GoldSrc Counter-Strike games, avoid hiding behind a wall, since the grenade explosion can penetrate through walls. Instead, try to run away from the grenade explosion. * As a terrorist, use hostages as cover since there is a steep penalty for injuring the hostage. * In Global Offensive, the maximum blast radius is 384 units (or six head-height crates) Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon ; Kill ; Special |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist ; Combat Skills Trivia * In the GoldSrc games, the model of the HE grenade, alongside the flashbang and smoke grenade, is a retextured version of the CS grenade model, featuring different color stripes. ** The CS grenade (and by extension, the HE grenade) is modeled after M7A3 CS gas grenade. *** The text "M7A3 RIOT CS" can be seen on the HE grenade in Counter-Strike. * The HE grenade in Counter-Strike: Source is a M26 / M61 grenade, which is a fragmentation grenade, rather than an HE grenade. A frag grenade uses shrapnel from the explosion to do damage, whereas a HE grenade uses the explosion itself to do damage. ** In the achievement icon, the model is based on the M2 Fragmentation grenade. ** The Counter-Strike: Source, the HE Grenade Expert achievement uses the purchase icon from the original Counter-Strike HE grenade while the other achievements represent a Mk 2 frag grenade (a grenade used by Allied forces in World War II) for their icons. * In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the HE grenade is modeled after M67 grenade, which is also a fragmentation grenade. * The Pipe Bomb in Left 4 Dead, another game made by Valve, is based on the HE grenade in Source. In the Pipe Bomb's weapon file, it's "price" is the same as the Source HE Grenade, and the Pipe Bomb's sounds are in a folder called "hegrenade", also reused from the HE grenade. In addition, a very early HUD icon for Pipe Bomb that can be found in the game's files is identical to the Source HE Grenade. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the HE grenade can be thrown much further than in previous games, which makes it much easier to use. It also does more damage, but its explosion cannot go through walls. * The grenade in Deleted Scenes deals higher damage than its multiplayer counterpart. It will usually kill a fully armored player/target. Also, the damage is so high that it can gib players/targets when they stand next to the explosion. ** The grenade in Deleted Scenes cannot penetrate through surfaces. * Prior to Source, the player will not drop HE grenade upon death; this also applied to any grenades he bought. ** If any bot picked the grenade up, he will use it in the next round. * Bots with HE grenades will sometimes throw them at walls or other obstructions so players should be cautious when following friendly bots with grenades when friendly fire is enabled, especially in Condition Zero. Prior to Global Offensive, if the player issued the command "GO! GO! GO!", bots will switch to their firearm (if they agree with that command). * In Deleted Scenes, NPCs that uses the HE Grenade will often be armed with the Glock-18 (Terrorist) or USP (Counter-Terrorist) as their sidearm. They appear almost the same as a normal NPC armed with a pistol, except they will be defensive rather than aggressive (e.g. hide, throw grenades while hiding, etc). Furthermore, they seem to have an unlimited supply of grenades, like M72 LAW users. * In Global Offensive, it is technically possible to kill someone with a single grenade. This is done by hitting an unarmored opponent with the grenade (2 damage) and having the grenade deliver maximum damage (98), which will add up to 100 damage and kill the player. However, achieving this in actual play is very difficult and unlikely. References External links *HE grenade at Wikipedia. Category:Grenades Category:Equipment